general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (Emme Rylan)
| occupation = Co-owner and manager of The Haunted Star | residence = 682 PaulsonStated March 25, 2013, #4B Port Charles, New York | parents = Luke and Laura Spencer | siblings = Nikolas Cassadine (maternal half) Ethan Lovett (paternal half) Lucky Spencer (full) | spouse = Dante Falconeri (married; 2011-present) Stavros Cassadine (2013; invalid) | romances = Colin (dated) Dillon Quartermaine (affair; 2006) Logan Hayes (lovers, 2007; deceased) Johnny Zacchara (lovers; 2008-09) Ethan Lovett (kissed; 2009)They kissed before they knew they were brother and sister. Dante Falconeri (lovers, 2009-11; engaged, 2011) Patrick Drake (kissed; 2012)Only because he was hallucinating that she was Robin while on drugs Milo Giambetti (kissed; 2013)Only because she couldn't remember her husband. | grandparents = Tim and Lena Spencer (paternal; deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | children = Unnamed child (with Dillon; abortion) Unnamed child (carried by Britt) Georgie Spinelli (former legal) Ben Falconeri (carried by Britt) (with Dante) | aunts/uncles = Pat Spencerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUpcqmp9Y-k&list=PLFjbyalqhfu3Pk89x08uJZv08zeQLT6WQ Bobbie Spencer (paternal) Mike Webber Rick Webber, Jr. Amy Vining (deceased) (maternal adoptive) | cousins = Carly Jacks B.J Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (paternal cousins) Michael Corinthos Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (paternal once removed, via Carly) | nieces/nephews = Spencer Cassadine (via Nikolas) Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer (via Lucky) | relatives = | godchildren = Josslyn Jacks | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer-Falconeri (née Spencer) is a fictional character (born on-screen August 8, 1994) on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of legendary supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. She was notably portrayed by Julie Marie Berman from October 2005-March 2013. It was announced, on March 6, 2013, that Emme Rylan would be Berman's replacement. Rylan appeared first on April 11, 2013. Casting |-|Early years= Since her on-screen birth, Lulu was portrayed by several child actors; first by Amanda and Kerrianne Harrington from 1994 to 1995, then Clare and Maribel Moses, from March 1995 to September 1995, next by Alysin and Kelli Griffith from 1995 to 2001, followed by Stephanie Allen from September 11, 2001 to December 23, 2003. Child actress, Tessa Allen stepped into the role on April 19, 2004 last appeared on June 17, 2005. |-|Berman and SORAS= Julie Marie Berman joined the cast of General Hospital in the fall of 2005 as a SORASed Lulu, making her first appearance on October 25, 2005. The casting immediately garnered much attention to due to Berman's strong resemblance to Genie Francis who played Laura; Lulu and Laura's strong resemblance was often mentioned within the series. During her time as Lulu she was nominated for her first Emmy in 2007, and brought home an Emmy in 2009, 2010 and 2013. In July 2012, Berman informed producers that she had no plans of renewing her contract when it expired in November. Despite no official word from ABC or Berman, rumors began to circulate that Berman was about to vacate the role. After months of speculation, on February 26, 2013, an issue of Soaps In Depth confirmed that Berman was indeed leaving the series and had just filmed her final scenes. On February 27, 2013, Julie comfirmed her exit on Twitter: "Hi everyone...yesterday was one of the hardest days of my life. It hurts to let go of Lulu. Thank u for letting me into ur homes & hearts. X"http://tvline.com/2013/02/27/general-hospital-cast-julie-marie-berman-quits/ Her last appearance was on March 22, 2013. |-|Rylan= On March 6, 2013, TV Guide's Michael Logan hinted that an actor from General Hospital would be joining the cast of The Young and the Restless while a Y&R alum would be coming to GH on Twitter. Meanwhile, Jamey Giddens of Daytime Confidential reported that several sources said Emme Rylan, formerly known for her role on as and as , had been cast as Lulu, but nothing was official at the time. Several sources including Soap Opera Digest later confirmed that the reports were indeed true. Rylan took to Twitter and confirmed her first air date at April 11. Background Lesley Lu is named "Lesley" after her maternal grandmother Dr. Lesley Webber and "Lu" after an alias her mother had assumed while she and Luke were on the run from Frank Smith. The family settles on calling her Lulu. Her parents are legendary supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer, and she was born during a happy period in their marriage, when they had settled in Port Charles after more than a decade on the run with their first child, Lucky. Due to Luke's association with mob boss Sonny Corinthos, Lulu's infancy is plagued by danger, with her mother fleeing town with her at one point. As an infant, Lulu is diagnosed with aplastic anemia, forcing Laura to reveal the existence of another son, Nikolas Cassadine, born during her captivity with Stavros Cassadine. Nikolas saves Lulu's life with a bone marrow transplant, but Luke and Laura's marriage is destroyed by the revelation of this secret. Lulu is primarily raised by her mother after the divorce, though the family eventually reconciles and Luke and Laura plan to remarry. After Laura's appears to murder her stepfather Rick Webber, she enters into a catatonic state, and Lulu is raised by her grandmother Lesley. Lulu is then "diagnosed" with Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome, and is aged to 17 in November 2005. In February 2006, Lulu is one of the residents who had been victimized by encephalitis, causing her to be hospitalized. Storylines |-|2005-08= Lulu proves to be too much for her grandmother to handle, and Lesley forces Luke to take a more active role in his daughter's life. Lulu moves into the Quartermaine mansion with Luke and her new stepmother, Tracy Quartermaine. Resentful at Luke's absence in her life, Lulu continues to rebel by "borrowing" the family cars and stealing money from Tracy. After she graduates, Lulu and Diego Alcazar scheme to break up Dillon Quartermaine, her stepbrother, and his wife Georgie Jones. After lying about Georgie and Diego having sex, Lulu loses her virginity to Dillon and becomes pregnant. Dillon discovers both her deception and the pregnancy, while Lulu decides to abort the fetus. Despite legal challenges from the Quartermaines, Lulu eventually goes through with the abortion. In November 2006, just in time for the twenty-fifth anniversary of her first wedding to Luke, Laura awakes from her catatonic state with the help of Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake. Luke and Laura renew their wedding vows in a fake ceremony, as Luke knows that she will return to her catatonic state after several weeks and he is unwilling to divorce Tracy. Flooded with guilt about her abortion, Lulu confides in her mother about not wanting to bring a baby into a world where it wasn't loved or wanted, much like Lulu felt growing up without her. After assuring Lulu that she was both loved and wanted, Laura reveals that she doesn't believe she killed Rick Webber and returns to catatonia. Lulu becomes involved in Port Charles' mob community, helping mob boss Sonny Corinthos and his partner Jason Morgan track down teenage hacker Damian Spinelli, who had worked for rival Lorenzo Alcazar. With Dillon's help, Lulu begins to investigate Rick's murder in the hope of clearing Laura's name. Former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks, disguised through plastic surgery as James Craig, takes several people hostage in the Metro Court hotel with the aide of several mercenaries. Craig locks Lulu in a room with Alan Quartermaine, and Lulu questions him about his role in Rick's death as all of her evidence points to Alan and his wife Monica Quartermaine as being involved. Alan reveals that he knows who the real killer is, but dies from complications due to a heart attack before he can tells Lulu who the real murderer is. Lulu manages to escape from the Metro Court after a bomb destroys the hotel lobby. She intercepts a letter from Alan to her father that reveals Scott Baldwin, Laura's first husband and a longtime rival of Luke, had actually murdered Rick. Fearing the news would destroy her father and that he would kill Scott, Lulu decides to keep the information between her and Dillon. Spinelli develops feelings for Lulu, and through their friendship Lulu discovers that Lucky's son Jake with wife Elizabeth was actually fathered by Jason Morgan. Lulu decides to keep this information from her brother, who she fears would suffer a relapse of his addiction to pills. Soon, Lulu is pursued by Spinelli, Milo Giambetti, and Dillon, who she all rejects after being involved with Logan Hayes. She also forgave Elizabeth for lying about Jake's paternity, when she learns of Elizabeth's rape. This was due to her discovering her father Luke raping her mother Laura in 1979. Maxie Jones soon decides to break up Lulu and Logan due to Lulu's involvement in breaking up Dillon and his then-wife, Georgie. After the encounter, Logan discovers he loved Lulu. Lulu consummated her relationship with Logan and they move in together leading a jealous Maxie to reveal her trysts with Logan, to Lulu. Devastated, Lulu runs off and accepts a ride from stranger, who turns out to be Johnny Zacchara, son of insane mob boss Anthony Zacchara. At the same time, Port Charles is being terrorized by the "Text Message Killer," a serial killer who terrorized the town from September 2007 to April 2008. Anthony disapproves of the relationship but he is later incarcerated and is institutionalized. With Anthony gone, Johnny and Lulu begin a relationship but soon, Johnny's sister and Sonny's wife, Claudia Corinthos arrives in town and causes friction between the duo. Georgie Jones is soon murdered by the Text Message Killer, soon believed to be Logan. Soon after, Lulu and Johnny consummate their relationship on the Haunted Star. Several residents of Port Charles are injured when Lulu's old friend Diego Alcazar, who is the Text Message Killer, blows up the cannery. As a favor to her cousin Carly Jacks, Lulu begins to work as an assistant to Kate Howard, who is launching a magazine with Jasper Jacks. Lulu also discovers that Maxie is an assistant for Kate. Soon, An increasingly unstable Logan cannot accept that his relationship with Lulu is over, and attempts to blame Maxie for their breakup, leading him to assault her with Lulu secretly watching. Logan goes after Lulu, who stabs him in self-defense, killing him in the process. Johnny and Maxie come to her aid, with Johnny telling his sister that he was responsible for stabbing Logan. The four begin to cover up the crime, though Johnny is eventually arrested. Johnny is later acquitted of all charges although Lulu suffers a mental breakdown, which leads to her mother coming to her aid. After Laura reconciles with Luke, she moves to France to continue her treatment. Despite blaming each other for ending their siblings marriages, Lulu and Maxie began to form a friendship because of the events surrounding Logan's death. The two decide to move in together, though their truce is strained when Johnny breaks all ties with his family and Lulu moves him into their apartment as well. Carly decides to hold a benefit to help fund research on traumatic brain injuries involving children, causing Johnny to feel guilt over his role in Michael's coma. That, coupled with his inability to find work because of his mafia ties, strain their relationship, forcing Lulu to attend the event alone. While at the benefit, which is hosted at General Hospital's boardroom, several guests and staff members are incapacitated by a biotoxin. Lulu agrees to help Epiphany Johnson with hospital duties, but most of her efforts involve helping Spinelli and waiting to hear from Johnny. During the evacuation, she refuses to leave her "stepmonster" Tracy's side until she's evacuated, leading to a closer relationship between them. |-|2009-10= Soon after, Johnny and Maxie begin to attend public affairs as a publicity stunt for Kate. Lulu breaks up with Johnny after discovering that he cheated on her with Maxie, putting a strain on her friendship. Lulu also discovers that Ethan Lovett is her half-brother, via Luke and Holly. Lulu soon becomes flirtatious with mobster Dominic Pirelli, much to Ethan and Lucky's dismay. They get into a bar fight with him leaving Dominic pretty banged up. Out of guilt Lulu takes him to GH for treatment and he continues to flirt with her. At the same time, Dr. Matt Hunter takes an interest in Lulu when she accidentally glues her hand to her head. When she sees Dominic at the Haunted Star Casino she helps him out before Ethan can cheat him out of his money. Dominic drops the macho act and thanks her, and the two end up in a lip lock. They would later attend the GH Carnival together where Dominic is hit by a speeding car. When he is in the hospital, Lulu discovers a police badge, and Dominic covers by saying that he stole it. Dominic keeps pursuing her, even though she tries to keep herself at a distance. Nonetheless, his humoring ways of trying to win him over slowly grow on her. One night, she ends up at the dock where Dominic is talking to a friend, and she overhears him calling Dominic "Officer Falconeri." Dominic, lucky for him, realizes that she's actually drugged and takes her home to sleep off the side effects. In the morning, she does not seem to remember the conversation. When Lulu's cousin, Carly, is kidnapped, she and Dominic go off in search of her at the old Zacchara mansion, where they run into Johnny. Lulu ends up seriously hurt when she falls through a floor, and while waiting for Johnny and the paramedics to arrive, Lulu tells Dominic she remembers him being called Officer Falconeri. Dominic admits he's really Dante Falconeri, Olivia Falconeri's son. She passes out, but when she wakes up in the hospital, she tells Dante that she's not happy about keeping this secret since Sonny is her father's friend. Lulu is at an impasse on what to do about Dante. She goes to Olivia, asking her for help, but Olivia tells her she can't do anything. Dante ends up taking Lulu to the opera, where she finds herself realizing that she is slowly developing feelings for Dante. Lucky eventually finds out the truth about Dante, as well. On January 6, 2010, Lulu is kidnapped by Franco, an artist who is obsessed with Jason. Luckily, Dante reaches her right before the bomb detonates, and they both survive. Dante decides to break up with Lulu, and she's heartbroken. She later admits to Maxie that she's falling in love with him. When she comes across Dante the next day, he tells her he broke up with her to protect her from his dangerous lifestyle. She retorts, saying she gets to decide whether or not she's safe with him, and whether or not their relationship, indicating she's not letting go of him yet. The two profess their love and attempt to sleep together. Lulu attends Josslyn Jacks's baptism on January 29, 2010, acting as Josslyn's godmother. Lulu is worried when Dante does not show up at the christening, and goes to Sonny's house, looking for him, where she encounters a bloody mess where Dante was shot by Sonny before being transported to the hospital. At the hospital, unknown to Lulu, while Dante is drifting in and out of consciousness, he tries to convey a message to Olivia to tell Lulu that he loves her, but becomes unconscious before he can complete the statement. Sonny is put on trial for Claudia's murder. In April 2010, Dante finds out Michael's wherabouts and brings him home to Port Charles where Michael tells Lulu and Dante that he killed Claudia. After Dante reveals this to the courts, Sonny is exonerated and Michael is arrested and later sentenced to five years in prison. Carly finds out Lulu was involved in this and rips in to her. Carly hires Brook Lynn Ashton to seduce Dante so that him and Lulu will break up. Carly and Brook's plan works when Brook drugs Dante's beer and seduces him at his home. Lulu walks in and gets in a physical fight with Brook. Lulu at first is mad at Dante, but then fiqures out he was drugged. Dante and Lulu end ties with Brook, however she starts working for Nikolas. Brook leaves town soon after. In September, 2010, her brother, Lucky heads to Ireland on an undercover assignment for Interpol and she and Dante try to assist him. In October 2010, Brenda Barrett returns to Port Charles. Through a series of flashbacks it is revealed Dante worked on a security detail for the supermodel in 2007. However, the pair refrain from telling anybody. It is revealed Dante covered up a murder for Brenda. In addition, Carly finds a document which indicates Dante signed away his parental rights to his and Brenda's child. She ssumes the two had an affair. In private, Brenda tells Dante she miscarried the baby. However, Dante tells Lulu he had never met Brenda. When Lulu caught Dante in the lie, he changed his story. He barely knew her, and didn't think she would remember him. On January 18, 2011, Lulu breaks up with Dante when she finds out about the murder he helped Brenda cover up in 2007. However, Dante is determined to win Lulu back, and the breakup makes him realize what he had with Brenda was just a crush. What he has with Lulu is real. During Brenda's wedding to Sonny (with Dante serving as the best man) Brenda objected to her own wedding to tell Sonny the truth about her baby. Dante stepped up and revealed, although he signed away his parental rights, the child was not actually his. Lulu leaves the wedding, visibly upset. Dante follows her to her apartment where he tells her he will not give up on their relationship. |-|2011-12= Dante and Lulu reconcile after he promises never to lie to her again. Shortly after her nephew, Jake is killed in a hit-and-run accident. It is then learned Luke was the driver that killed Jake. He feels very guilty especially since everyone thinks he's an alcoholic. Luke then tries to burn down the Haunted Star and tries to get Jason to kill him. However, Luke agrees to go to rehab, but when Lulu went to visit him it was learned he left 15 minutes after checking himself in. Lulu is the only one in her family who believes he will return. Lucky tracks down Luke to the Florida were he was raised at, but Luke cruelly rejects him. When Lucky returns to Port Charles and reports this to his family, Lulu begins to give up hope that she will reunite with her father. Yet when Lucky burns down the Spencer home that Lulu was raised in, she decides that she must retrieve her father herself, for Lucky's sake, and departs for Florida. By the time Lulu arrives at the brothel, Luke has apparently left. Posing as his former business associate, Lulu questions the dangerous brothel manager Javier and a prosititute named Lupe. The two hint that Luke might return, so Lulu takes a job as a cocktail waitress in the brothel with hopes to reunite with him soon. Dante follows her and pretends to be john, then accepts a job from Javier as a bouncer. Soon Javier learns of the pair's deceit, and kills Lupe when he believes she is giving them information. Javier has his thugs beat and tie up Dante while he tries to rape Lulu, but Dante escapes and saves her, overpowering Javier. At gunpoint, Javier confesses that he knows Luke is somewhere doing business with his old nemesis, Nikolas' grandmother Helena Cassadine. Lulu and Dante then leave the brothel and travel to Greece to find Luke and Helena. Dante tries to pose as an applicant to join Helena's private security firm, but Helena quickly sees right through their act and the three end up in a heated conversation. The confrontation is cut short when Nikolas, who had left Port Charles months earlier after finding out that Aiden was not his son, arrives, diffuses the situation and wants to speak with Lulu alone. Nikolas is able to convince Lulu to give up her search for Luke and return home and shortly thereafter she and Dante leave for Port Charles. When they return home, Lulu let's Lucky know that she had given up her search. Unbeknownst to her, Lucky was getting involved in a drug case which could be dangerous since he was previously addicted to drugs and Dante knew but kept it from Lulu at Elizabeth's request. Lucky and Dante argue over keeping the truth from Lulu. Dante wanted to tell her the truth, but Lucky was trying to convince him to wait. The decision was taken out of their hands when Lulu overhears the two talking. Angry that Dante kept the truth from her, she breaks up with him. Dante pleads with Lulu to take him back. Lulu asks him if he would lie to her about Lucky again and Dante replies he would in order to keep Lucky safe, causing Lulu to leave Dante. Lulu's step-mother Tracy tried to convince Lulu to take Dante back because he is a good guy and only lied to protect Lucky. Lulu then goes to Crimson to help Sam pick out a wedding dress for her upcoming wedding. Little did she know that Dante had been in the other room talking to Olivia about her. Lulu holds a wedding dress up to herself, imagining what it would look like on her, when Dante walks in. They have a conversation about their relationship but Dante must leave for police business. Despite not being on the best of terms, Dante decides to propose to Lulu. He tells his mom and together they set up a romantic rooftop dinner on top of the Metro Court for Lulu. Meanwhile, Lulu asks Ethan to help her run away for a little while. However, Ethan tells Dante that Lulu has plans to leave, and Dante finds her at the Haunted Star and asks her to come with him. He takes Lulu to the rooftop and begins to propose, however Lulu talks over him and tells him that she can't trust him anymore. Dante then says "Dammit, Lulu. Will you just shut up and marry me?". Lulu hesitates and is not able to give Dante an answer at the time. Later after thinking it over, she decides that she does want to marry him and she sets up another romantic dinner for them so she could give Dante her answer. Unfortunately, Dante never made it to the dinner because he was shot in the chest while in the line of duty at one of Sonny's warehouses. Lulu is by his side in the hospital as he recovers and tells him that she accepts his marriage proposal. After Dante is released from the hospital, Lulu begins worrying about his line of work and how life would be as a cop's wife with a husband who has such a dangerous job. Her worries cause her to develop a drinking problem. She becomes so worried about him that she even breaks off the engagement but later changes her mind and proposes to him and he says yes. Lulu and Dante go on a trip to Brooklyn and on December 23, they were married in a small ceremony in Bensonhurst by Dante's cousin Tommy. Only Olivia was present at the ceremony, but at the end of the ceremony, the rest of Falconeri family Dante's family came in to celebrate Lulu and Dante's union. Dante and Lulu seem relatively happy as husband and wife in Port Charles. However, after quitting Crimson, abandoning the Haunted Star and vowing to no longer devote herself to healing the Spencers, Lulu suffers from a bit of an identity crisis. She can't find a job or a hobby that she's interested in, and begins drinking wine more frequently. Olivia and Maxie both notice this and warn Lulu about it, but Lulu dismisses them. After a reconciliation with Luke, Lulu seems to have gotten her drinking under control and finally gets a job maintaining the evidence locker at the police station. At her new job, Lulu becomes involved in a case involving a mysterious attacker of dancers from Vaughn's, the local strip club owned by Johnny. The muggings continue for months without any real leads as to the identity of the attacker. When evidence in the case is erased from Dante's computer before Lulu can process them, she shares her suspicions with Dante that his new partner Delores Padilla is responsible for tampering with the evidence that might link her husband Eddie Cabrera to the attacks. Photos of the attacked dancers are soon found in Eddie and Dolores' home, and Eddie is arrested. However, after witnessing Delores and Eddie together at the station, she begins to think that Eddie might be innocent and shifts her attention towards the true attacker, Dante's longtime police friend Ronnie Dimestico. Her instinct prove right when she finds that Ronnie has no alibi for the night of every single one of the attacks. She also correctly surmises that Ronnie deleted the photos from Dante's phone and planted evidence to implicate Eddie. Unsure of how to proceed with this information, Lulu seeks council from Luke. Her father advises her to go directly to Dante. Before she can do so, however, Ronnie (who now knows Lulu is on to him) kidnaps her. A frantic Dante catches up with Luke and confronts Ronnie, but Ronnie is able to frame Dante for corruption and for the attacks on the strippers. Dante manages to convince Delores to get him out of lock-up and he goes after Lulu and a pregnant Sam Morgan, who had both been taken by Ronnie. Dante teams up with John McBain and together the two are able to stop Ronnie and rescue the women. After the event, Lulu admitted to Luke that the whole situation made her feel alive and really tap into her adventure Spencer genes. As a result of this, she was thinking of making a career change. In 2012, Johnny decides to abandon Vaughn's and begin a legitimate nightclub known as The Haunted Star. He enlists Lulu to help him by using one of Luke's old boats. Much to the initial chagrin of her husband Dante, Lulu accepts Johnny's offer and becomes co-owner of The Haunted Star. Lulu eventually convinces Dante in June 2012 that she can continue to work with him at the station by day and help Johnny run the club by night. In late June 2012, The Haunted Star opens as a smash success. Dante does not make it to the club's opening. At the end of the night, Lulu, who has been helping Maxie look after a drug addicted Patrick, finds a hallucinating Patrick on the deck of the Haunted Star. Patrick, who was hallucinating images of his supposedly dead wife Robin, hallucinated that Lulu was Robin and kissed her. Lulu's father was kidnapped and held captive by a delusional Heather Webber in June 2012 and was later shot in the crossfire between Heather and Luke's roommate, police chief Anna Devane. While away from Luke for a brief time, Heather also drugged Olivia with LSD on July 23, placing her in the hospital. After the dust settles, the two go home and have a serious talk about their marriage and come to the conclusion that everything is fine. Although Olivia hallucinated Lulu being heavily pregnant, Lulu was seen apparently visibly ill to the point of vomiting at the end of the August 8, 2012 episode. On August 9, 2012, it was revealed that Maxie had seen Lulu vomit and wondered if she might really be pregnant. Maxie urged Lulu to take a pregnancy test. Lulu takes a pregnancy test but doesn't reveal the results. Dante finds the test, which is positive, but he thinks the test is Maxie's. He is shocked when he finds out Lulu, not Maxie, is pregnant. He tells her how happy he is and makes sure that she doesn't have any reservations, which she doesn't. Then the two kiss. The next morning when the couple wakes up they discuss the baby and decide to keep it between them until they know more. After they talk, Lulu makes an OB appointment for later that day. At the appointment the doctor tells Lulu that she is not pregnant, and that she may have experienced a false positive or a chemical pregnancy (a miscarriage soon after conception). The couple decide to try for a baby but they have problems conceiving. They eventually find out that Lulu can't carry a baby to term. She and Dante try the adoption route, but fail due to her lying on the application. She then considers the idea of finding a surrogate mother. Lulu interviews many different candidates, but none of them fit her criteria. Maxie later tells Lulu that she could be their surrogate, but Lulu rejects the idea. Lulu and Dante meet with another surrogate candidate. This candidate is very harsh about the realities of surrogacy. They decide that Maxie might be the best option they have. The three of them talk and decide to move forward with Maxie as their surrogate. Soon after, Lulu gets hormone treatments and gets her eggs extracted, fertilized and then implanted. On Christmas Eve, Lulu and Dante are overjoyed to find out that Maxie is pregnant. On New Year's Eve, Maxie trips and falls while trying to get rid of a puppy that came inside her apartment. She goes to the hospital, where her doctor, Britt Westbourne, tells her that she miscarried the baby. Maxie is heartbroken, and tries to tell Dante & Lulu, but is unable to bring herself to. Maxie goes back to the hospital, and asks Britt to implant with another of Dante & Lulu's embryos so they wouldn't find out that Maxie had miscarried. However, Britt tells Maxie she's already pregnant because of a one-night-stand she had with Spinelli. Maxie decides to pass her child off as Lulu and Dante's so they will get the child they want. |-|2013-14= Lulu learns that Starr Manning is the new co-owner of the Haunted Star due to Johnny Zacchara serving a 20-year prison term and feeling guilty for causing the deaths of Starr's family. Luke & Laura come back to town to celebrate the impending arrival of their grandchild. Lulu hosts the Valentine's Day party on the Haunted Star, where she receives a replica of the Ice Princess diamond. Luke & Laura suspect someone from their past is trying to get to their daughter. Lulu and Dante go to Maxie's sonogram appointment and are ecstatic at the sight/sound of their baby. Lulu & Dante have a small party to celebrate the baby's first sonogram photo, and get a gift addressed from Bobbie that Luke suspects is booby-trapped. However, Lulu opens what turns out to be a teddy bear clock sent as a gift from Bobbie. Lulu is at home alone later when the clock starts to ring incessantly, and she eventually goes unconscious. Dante comes home, and finds a package outside that turns out to be Bobbie's actual gift. Dante comes inside, and finds Lulu unconscious. Before he can help her, though, he is knocked out and Lulu is taken. Dante, Luke, and Laura set up a search for Lulu when Nikolas comes over with information. Before he can tell them what he knows, he is shot by an unknown assassin. When the Haunted Star goes missing, it is tracked down to the middle of the ocean, and Dante, Luke & Laura board to find Helena with her thugs. Eventually, they overpower the thugs and shoot Helena, killing her. They end up being knocked out and brought to Cassadine Island, where it's revealed that Lulu's kidnapper is Stavros Cassadine, alive because of his mother. Dante sneaks inside and finds Lulu in the cryogenic chamber. Stavros believes Lulu is Laura, his "ice princess," and is keeping her frozen to preserve her young. Lulu is pulled out of the chamber, and Stavros is locked inside, and frozen by Laura. Lulu is believed to be dead, but Dante & her parents manage to resuscitate her. However, Lulu wakes up with no memory of who she is or who the people around her are. Dante, Luke & Laura board a plane with Lulu to bring her back to Port Charles. On the plane, Dante continues to pressure Lulu with memories which stresses her out. Lulu gets upset and Laura suggests that they swap places. When they get off the plane, Olivia decides to be overly happy and runs towards Lulu. This upsets her and Laura decides to just head to GH for treatment. Dante again is relentless on giving Lulu more memories, which makes Lulu flee the hospital and head to The Floating Rib. She ends up with Milo Giambetti in his apartment. Dante eventually finds her, and tries to convince her to come home, but she is overwhelmed, and Dante lets her stay there. In the meantime, Milo starts falling for Lulu. Lulu starts experiencing flashbacks, but is unable to put them together. One night, Lulu ends up lost, and Dante takes her back to his place, where she remembers that Stavros brought her to the Haunted Star, and forced her to marry him or he'd kill her family. She agreed, but refused to consummate the marriage. Stavros retaliated by shooting Nikolas and having her placed in the chamber. As she starts to remember these details, she eventually gains all her memories back, and tells Dante she remembers. Overjoyed, she & Dante get back to planning for the birth of their "child" Maxie is carrying. Maxie eventually gives birth to a baby girl in August, and starts hemorrhaging afterwards. Meanwhile, Lulu & Dante are thrilled to meet their new daughter. Maxie eventually recovers, but Lulu is horrified when Maxie claims the baby is hers & Spinelli's, and she tries to breastfeed the baby. Dante & Lulu supposedly resolve the situation when Maxie agrees to go to counseling. Meanwhile, Kate, now going by Connie Falconeri, is shot and killed by an unknown shooter. Dante, who was Connie's cousin, is upset over losing his cousin, and Lulu is also sad to say goodbye to her former boss. Olivia & Sonny are heartbroken, as Olivia was Kate's best friend, and Sonny was in love with her. Dante & Lulu decide to honor her memory by naming "their" daughter, Connie Falconeri II. Dante & Lulu hold a christening for Connie, and name Spinelli & Maxie the godparents. However, Brad Cooper, a hospital lab tech, shows up and tells Dante & Lulu he overheard Spinelli & Maxie saying they are Connie's biological parents. Though Lulu is hesitant to believe it, Dante thinks Brad is telling the truth. Lulu eventually remembers times in Maxie's pregnancy when she was too attached to the baby, and realizes Connie is Maxie's child. Maxie confirms this, and tells them about her miscarriage and her decision to give Dante & Lulu her unborn child. Lulu leaves the church, furious with Maxie. Lulu decides she does want to keep Connie, and asks Alexis Davis for help in gaining custody of Connie. Alexis tells Lulu & Dante to have Maxie & Spinelli sign over legal rights to Connie. However, Maxie & Spinelli decide they want their daughter back, despite telling Lulu & Dante earlier that she wants them to keep Connie. Lulu refuses to give back Connie, and eventually decides to go to court to file for the right to adopt baby Connie. Lulu decides to claim that Maxie is an unfit mother to win her case. Dante is hesitant about this plan, but decides to help Lulu. Maxie is hurt by Lulu's accusations, but tells Lulu she wants her daughter and she'll do anything to make sure of it. In court, both she & Maxie reveal each other's dirty secrets, painting each other as unfit. Maxie's attorney, Diane asks Lulu about the murder of Logan Hayes and her abortion. Diane brings up the fact that she was planning to run away with Connie, something Lulu blurted out to Maxie in a moment of anger. Lulu claims Maxie's lying, and begs Dante afterwards to back up her claim. However, Dante says Lulu lied, and confirms that Lulu did want to run away with Connie, but he stopped her. In the end, Dante & Lulu lose custody, but so does Maxie, as the judge grants Spinelli sole custody, believing Maxie to be an unfit mother too. Afterwards, Lulu tries to run off with Connie, but Dante stops her. Lulu is furious with Dante for not lying for her, claiming he's lied on the stand before when he told the court that Sonny didn't shoot him. Dante says the lies were just going to be forever hanging over their heads and they were already on the losing side of the battle. Lulu hands Connie over to Spinelli, and breaks down afterwards. Carly shows up one day, and Lulu tells her about everything that happened, and how she can't trust Dante anymore because he didn't have her back, and they lost Connie, as a result. Carly tells Lulu that she's not the only one who lost Connie, and she needs to realize Dante is just as hurt, and needs her support as much as she needs his; they have to move on together. Dante comes back after Carly leaves, and tells Lulu they should try for another baby. Lulu is hesitant because she doesn't want to experience the same hurt she went through last time, but Dante says they'll know better now that they're familiar with what could happen. Lulu eventually relents, and they go to the hospital to ask about the remaining embryos that were stored. Lulu is shocked when she finds out the embryos are gone. Ellie Trout, the lab tech, says she has no idea how they disappeared, and she asks her boss, Brad. Brad claims to know nothing, and that Britt, the OB-GYN, was the only other one with access to the embryos. Lulu calls Britt, but she doesn't pick up, and Lulu becomes suspicious, looking for answers. Meanwhile, Brad leaves the hospital to find Britt, and tells her that Dante & Lulu know their embryos are missing. It's revealed then that Lulu & Dante's embryos were stolen by Brad, Britt, & her mother, Liesl Obrecht. They were implanted into Britt illegally - Britt's son, Ben, is actually Dante and Lulu's biological son. It's revealed that when Britt was dumped by Patrick Drake, she decided to get pregnant to win Patrick back. Her mother convinced her to use Dante & Lulu's remaining embryos to get pregnant, and one of them managed to help her conceive, which led to Ben being born. Lulu goes to Wyndemere, where Britt is staying, and tells Nikolas about her reason for finding Britt. While there, she holds Ben, not knowing that it's her son. She goes back to the hospital when Dante calls, where Brad gives them a forged document saying Ellie had the embryos destroyed. On Christmas Day, Lulu invites Nikolas over to her place for Christmas, and he brings Britt, whom he is dating, and Ben. Britt tells Lulu that she could get the process of fertilizing new embryos started. Lulu is seen holding Ben when Dante comes home and he gets to meet Ben for the first, and he & Lulu spend time with him, without realizing that Ben is actually their son. Meanwhile, Lulu says goodbye to Maxie, who leaves town for some time alone & apologizes to Lulu before she goes. On New Year's Eve, Britt does an ultrasound on Lulu and tells her that her eggs are no longer viable. Britt suggests using a donor egg to give them a baby, but Lulu later tells Dante she wants them to give up on becoming parents. After losing Connie, blaming Dante for their loss, and this news, Lulu tells Dante that she can't stay, and leaves him at midnight. In January, while still separated from Dante, Lulu moves in with her cousin, Carly. She has lunch at The Metro Court with her dad and Aunt Bobbie and discusses her separation from Dante with them. On January 29, Lulu and Dante decide to work things out. On February 18, Dante and Lulu learn that Ben is Dante's son. On March 24, Elizabeth Webber shows Lulu a letter that Britt wrote revealing that Ben is Lulu's son, not her's. On March 25, Lulu confronts Britt at her and Nikolas' engagement party, and Britt finally admits the truth about Ben's full parentage. On March 26, Obrecht hold Dante and Lulu a dagger point kidnaps Ben and holds him hostage at Elizabeth Webber's house. On April 8, Dante rescues Ben and reunites him with Lulu. Crimes Committed *Stole money from Skye Chandler's wallet 28, 2005 *Stole $15,000 from Tracy Quartermaine 2, 2005 *Stole a car with Diego Alcazar 31, 2006 *Teamed up with Diego Alcazar to break up up Dillon and Georgie 31-Jun 29, 2006 *Lied to Dillon to get him to sleep with her 29-30, 2006 *Adultery; had an affair with Dillon Quartermaine while he was married to Georgie 2006 *Slapped Maxie 27, 2007 *Hit Logan Hayes in the head with a pipe wrench which put him in a coma (he survived) 19, 2008 *Killed Logan Hayes in self-defense; never charged 8, 2008 *Covered up the murder of Logan Hayes, with the help of Maxie Jones and Johnny Zacchara 2008 *Let Johnny Zacchara take the blame for Logan's murder 8-Sep 16, 2008 *Smuggled a gun into the PCPD 21, 2008 *Went on the run with Johnny Zacchara when he was a wanted fugitive 21, 2008 *Purjury; lied about her whereabouts during the murder of Logan Hayes at Johnny Zacchara's trial (tried to tell the truth but no one believed her) 11, 2008 *Slapped Brook Lynn 18, 2010 *Punched Dante 23, 2011 *Slapped her brother, Lucky 30, 2011 *Lied on an adoption application and was blacklisted because of it (which means she and Dante can't adopt from any agency) 6-9, 2012 *Slapped Maxie 1, 2013 *Attempted to take Connie Falconeri II on the run to insure that she was never taken from her and Dante. (but didn't) 29, 2013 *Perjury; lied on the stand about the fact that she and Dante were going to take baby Connie on the run and said that she didn't tell Maxie about it when in fact she did 15, 2013 *Attemped to take Connie Falconeri II again, after she lost custody (but didn't because Dante stopped her) 19, 2013 Health and Vitals *Hospitalized with aplastic anemia as a child *Fell ill during the encephalitis plague that hit Port Charles 2006 *Had an abortion 2006 *Kidnapped and drugged by Lorenzo Alcazar's men 2006 *Seriously injured her leg during the Metro Court Hotel explosion 2007 *Kidnapped by Anthony Zacchara 2007 *Kidnapped by Jerry Jacks and hurt her ankle while trying to escape 2008 *Kidnapped by Anthony Zacchara and blackmailed 2008 *Admitted to Shadybrook after killing Logan Hayes 2008 *Accidentally drugged during a Crimson photo shoot 2009 *Unconscious after being trapped in freezing water (her foot was stuck) 2009 *Kidnapped by Franco and strapped to a bomb (the bomb exploded but Dante got her out safely) 2010 *Almost raped by Javier at a brothel in Jacksonville, Florida; Dante stopped him (she got a cut on her neck as a result) 18, 2011 *Her blood type is A- Nov 2011 *Allergic to dogs Jan 2012 *Kidnapped and held hostage by Ronnie Dimestico 2012 *Suffered a bullet graze to her arm when Ronnie Dimestico opened fire on her and three others 2012 *Experienced a fever after ingesting the toxin Jerry Jacks had placed in the Port Charles water supply 2012 *Has a heart shaped or bicornuate uterus (she can't carry a baby to term) Oct 2012 *Had her eggs extracted 2013 *Rendered unconscious and kidnapped by Stavros Cassadine 2013 *Experienced amnesia after being placed in a cryogenic chamber by Stavros Cassadine 2013 *Has no more viable eggs to create new embryos on Jan 2, 2014 *Threatened with a dagger by Liesl Obrecht 2014 Family tree See also *Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri References External links * Character biography at SoapCentral.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Characters born on-screen Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Zacchara mob family